


Royal Wedding

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Flirting, M/M, Size Difference, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Wedding, let me know if im missing anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: A short series of drabbles of two princes meeting, flirting and their spicy honeymoon.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 34





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bitchyfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchyfanfics/gifts).



In the Continent of Verse there ruled four Kingdoms.

Wise Gaster of Tale to the north with his sons, Papyrus and Sans. A highly advanced land filled with scientific marvels and magical feats that would amaze the mind. Their medical magic aided all four kingdoms and most came to them seeking help for maladies. 

Kind River of Swap to the west who was well received in every kingdom for his delicate and giving nature. His sons, Stretch the eldest and Blue the youngest were world learned travelers that had walked every corner of their kingdom tending to its peoples. Whatever problem arose they would handle it. Jacks of all trades. 

Strategist Wings of Fell to the east was a master at his calling. He led his retinue to many a win in the yearly war games. His sons took after him to varying degrees. Edge had nearly usurped the gold medal from under his father while his elder brother, Red, a master at intelligence played every side for the fun of it.

Hunter Saber of Swell to the South was a master trapper. He and his took care of the chaotic beast that occasionally raised the lands in fury. Both his sons, Rus the elder and Black the younger were ruthless and none escaped their traps. Any whom realized they were prey would only do so after the cage had cinched shut around them. 

These Kingdoms while different, lived in relative harmony. All their needs were satisfied and any issues were resolved with , minimal, dispute. They kept their peace and played their games in good natured fun. All was well until Blue of Swaps coming of age party and one young Edge just into his maturity himself laid eyes upon the resplendent skeleton. 

Blue had taken after his Father in his delicate features. His wide sockets held the stars of the skies, filled with glitter and a warm love that welcomed all who met him. His round cheeks were lifted into smiles from which the sun even turned away from their brightness. Blue’s dainty form belied a strong will, quick wit, and fit body that had quite literally taken his opponent by surprise during the strength measuring competition.  
On this day he wore a dress of silver, powder with crystal that reflected the many candles around and the gentle light from the chandelier above. He stood at the top of the stairs, waving to his guest for they had all come to see him. His father at his side proudly proclaiming his son as an adult, ready to take the world on. Everyone had clapped, or in Prince Red’s case wolf whistled like a commoner, except for one doe eyed skeleton. 

‘Doe eyed’ was not something you would use to describe Edge of Fell. He was scarred across his body and face from brutal weapons training and a preference for hand to hand combat had left many a crack to his bones as he grew. His teeth were sharpened into fine points along with each distal phalange that ended in a wicked hook. He wore robes of black and red so deep that blood would pale in comparison. It was not too long ago that he himself was in Blue’s place, being declared an adult to the kingdoms and even as Heir to Fell. He hadn’t even had long to enjoy his adulthood beyond assuming the duties of being an Heir much less the thought of obtaining a mate. 

Yet, gazing upon the beauty that was Blue had stolen the strength from his bones and the air from his non-existent lungs. He decided at that very moment that no other would stand at his side, sit by him on their throne and that none but Blue would warm his bed every night or carry his children. 

Fell shoved his way to the front of the crowd and loudly declared for all to hear, 

“I wish to court Blue of Swap and earn the right of his hand in marriage!”

Quite the coming of age party don’t you think? Let see how life will play out for these two young monsters.


	2. Hijinks and learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the courting went

Their courting was a whirlwind of gifts and grand shows that left much gossip in all the Kingdoms.    
  
Edge made every gift grand and in full view of others. He wanted to not only stake his claim on Blue but to show off as well.    
  
First be brought a chest filled with gold and jewels, From large crowns and delicate tiaras to rings and precious gems cut into magnificent shapes. He presented them at Blue’s feet and waited for his praise but only got a decisive sniff and Blue declared that he had no need for such frivolous things. That Edge had taken his time and only showed him waste. For these meant nothing to the hard working prince. He would have rather the wealth be split to those who needed money.    
  
Edge came once more with rare animals from far off places. Birds whose feathers contained the sunset and cats with forked tails and eyes the color of ice. Edge once more stood awaiting his praise but only heard Blue lamenting on the poor beast that had been taken so cruelly from their homes. Blue had petted them and all but pleaded Edge to take them back. Edge was beside himself for he had upset the being who had stolen his SOUL so thoroughly. They were returned from whence they came.    
  
The Fell Prince considered flowers but they would wilt and sadden Blue, he thought perhaps dancers but the Prince would more rather dance himself then watch others. Edge brought food but Blue had shared it with everyone and took none for himself.   
  
At one point Edge had gathered his finest guards and together put on a show of weapon mastery. Blades clashing, grunts of pain and, on occasion, actual bodies being tossed out of pre-made rings. Edge of course had come out as victor, besting his second in command and best friend Felldyne. He turned for his praise but found Blue not watching as he thought but instead in the medical tent aiding those that had lost. Blue had no care for such brutality and even looked down his nose at Edge as he splinted a man’s broken arm.    
  
Desolate and at his wits end Edge pleaded, “How can I show you my intention, how can I prove myself worthy?”   
  
Blue took pity on him and asked that Edge come with Blue on his rounds of the kingdom. To get to know who Blue really was beyond the title of Prince. To see more than just his beauty. Edge agreed readily and that fortnight how his Soul did fill.    
  
Blue wasn’t a monster of gowns, he wasn’t one to sit on his throne and watch the coming and goings. He was a monster of action. He was like King River who would arrive at every disaster before anyone else and aided others even if it was on hands and knees.    
  
Blue would plow fields, help the sick, he would feed animals and clean gutters. Blue would go from chasing the children up and down the streets joyfully to tossing pans of dough in and out of warm brick ovens. He was everywhere at once, filling every role and leaving everyone filled to brimming with happiness.    
  
He was breathtaking.   
  
Blue was at his best when he was helping others. He genuinely cared and loved every single person, human or monster, that made up the kingdom of Swap. His magic would glitter the air around him. To Edge he was an Angel, sent from above.    
  
There in the middle of town, in front of everyone, Edge came up and drew Blue into his arms. Pulled the startled skeleton into a deep and thorough kiss. His breathy whisper of ‘Beautiful’ nearly lost under everyone joyful exclamations and clapping.    
  
Now it was both Princes in the field, feeding the animals and chasing the children. It was Edge holding out a misshapen bread with bandaged hands. It was two madly in love Princes that returned to Swap castle hand in hand, covered in sweat and grime but uncaring about their image.    
  
It was one Prince though that was all but dragged by a wickedly smiling King and one over protective elder brother into another room for a little chat. It's tradition to give the ‘shovel talk’ afterall to a future family member. 


	3. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Edge are finally wed and have settled in a little cottage for some personal loving.

Everyone, literally everyone, in all the kingdoms watched the wedding. All were invited from noble to the lowest of caste. Blue had let none be excluded from this joyous day and Edge had wanted nothing more but for everyone to behold how lucky he was.    
  
Tents were set up by the soon to be wed Princes’ for everyone to gather to see the wedding on large screens if they could not come to the castle on their own. For presents the pair had requested food and entertainment provided for the attendants and watchers. It had become a celebration, a holiday, across the continent of Verse.    
  
They were resplendent.    
  
Edge in his finest suit with his medals of service on display. Blue in a periwinkle gown made by master weaver spider monsters. His curves on full display, his magic just as vibrant. In the warm light his image sparkled iridescently, every color of the spectrum. A rainbow to go with the stars and hearts in his eyes.    
  
Old Asgore a gentle soul from times long past presided over the wedding and took their vows. He declared them wed with a loud boom, ‘Husband and Wife! You may now kiss the bride” and , oh, how they met so sweetly under the rain of flower petals. Their mouths softly nudging, a quick slip of tongue and heated promises exchanged with bedroom eyes.    
  
They danced, they ate, they partied long into the night but now it was just them. In a seaside cottage with no around and the two but a few feet apart in the spacious bedroom with a bed not but a scant inch behind Blue’s legs.    
  
“Edge? Won't you help me out of my dress?” Blue said coquettishly one hand slipping said dress off one shoulder. He turned his back to his husband and shrieks in surprise when large hands pulled his top down forcefully. His arms and hands were now trapped at his sides and his voluptuous breast bounced out of their tight confines. His scream turned into a sharp moan when fanged teeth nudged his sensitive neck and long tapered fingers encircled each mound covetously. The palm covered and rubbed his peaked buds deliciously.    
  
“All you had but to ask” Edge purred into Blue’s ear. His warm breath misting over the harsh nip he had left on smooth unblemished, formerly unblemished, bones. Edge nudged Blue’s head to the side so he could lave his tongue across ecto and solid magic. Nipping his way upward he unclasped one of his hands from Blue’s breast despite his sad mewl at the lack of stimulation. Capturing Blue’s head he brought him into a deep probing kiss.    
Their tongues fought fiercely. Edge’s wine colored tongue twined itself around Blue’s broader magic. Like a good strategist he pressed his advantage and slid the hand that had once held his husband's cheek down between Blue’s legs.   
  
“Ah! Mmph E-dge!” Whined Blue. His hips twitching two and fro against the probing fingers. His chest arched against the hand that had gone from rubbing his breast to delicately pinching and pulling his nipple alternately. “My dre-dress will ah! Get dirty!” He protested, tears beading in his eyes from stimulation. Blue whined when he felt Edge’s teeth pulling into a lascivious grin. Before he could protest any further he found himself flat on the bed with his arms still trapped and his legs now up in the air. His lower half was bare for Edge’s devouring eyes to consume.    
  
“Magnificent.” Breathed Edge reverently. He placed a kiss first on one well toned thigh before switching to the other with a playful nip. Not once did he look away from Blue’s core. The shivering, wet lips lewdly outlined against the silk material of his undergarments. The delicate flower clenching on air in wanton delight. His precious pure little love craving instinctively only what Edge could now give him. Surreptitiously, Edge adjusted himself to relieve the pressure that was his tight pants against his growing arousal. He was already at full mast and he wished nothing more but to sink between silken walls and seek their completion. But not yet. Blue was not ready yet.   
  
He bowed his back to press his nasal ridge against the top of Blue’s mound. Right against the precious pearl hidden underneath. He held down Blue’s thrashing hips to the bed despite token struggles and wet whining gasp. Taking his time he pressed his tongue right up against damped lips.    
Sweet ambrosia burst on his tongue. A flavor he was more than ready to become addicted to. Utilizing his teeth he ripped the fabric against his husband's struggle and bared his treasure.    
Edge wasted no time. Like a man starved he tapped his mouth as much as he could against Blue’s vaginal lips and pried the untouched tunnel opened with his long dexterous tongue.    
  
“Oh Edge mmm that feels s-so good!” Blue moaned. His hands clenching on nothing, his toes curling uselessly from pleasure. It stung a bit but the pleasure quickly drowned it out. Edge had placed himself perfectly for the most pleasure. Fangs nipping his lips while the peak of his nose nudged and rubbed at his clit. Each move lit up his nerves like fireworks. Blue struggled valiantly against the cage of Edge’s hands but he was pinned so thoroughly.    
  
“Do you want more love? Do you want me inside you? My cock inside you, pulling your magic with every withdrawal, feeling me deep in your belly when our hips meet?” The fell skeleton crooned while licking up Blue’s sweet taste. He had let himself out of his pants, rubbing his magic roughly. The spikes that adorned his girth catching at his hands with each pass. He positioned himself in full view of Blue, knee crawling closer so that his mate could feel the heat radiating off him.    
  
“Yes! But, but please free me Edge!” Blue pleaded. Struggling to emphasize his hardship. Lovingly he was released from his cloth prison. As soon as he could he latched his arms around the other’s broad shoulders to pull his mate into another kiss. He tasted himself on Edge’s tongue, groaning. Blue pulled Edge ever closer, until their bodies locked and he could wrap his legs around his taller mate. This nestled Edge right up against his pussy. The turgid length finding its home to nestle against Blue’s entrance.    
  
“Sing for me Baby Blue” Edge growled. He began to inch his way forward. Tiny increments he entered his mate. Spreading him wide open. Pausing then Blue’s breath hitched in pain and rubbing Blue’s clit soothingly. He was rewarded by Blue releasing a high reedy sound, throwing his head back and crying when they connected fully. Edge nudged up against his deepest parts. Past is cervix to make his home inside Blue’s womb. “You did so well my love. I can see himself inside you” Edge nearly sang. His magic shining purple against the bulge of Blue’s stomach.    
  
“Move Edge, move!” Blue demanded. His eyes now fully formed into large, hazed out hearts. His fingertips embedding themselves into Edge’s scapulae. The hot zing of pain and Blue’s uncharacteristic demanding tone spurred Edge on. His primal instincts flared red hot and he moved. Moved like a well oiled machine. His hips flexed masterfully.    
  
Their bodies danced in an age old ritual. Tighter and faster they moved. Hands scratching bone. Teeth latched on flesh and marrow. Mouths fought for dominance and bruises formed around supple hips. Both could feel their peaks approaching. The pleasure coiling deep in their guts in an aching knot.    
  
“Together Blue. Come with me” Edge roared. Thrusting borderline painfully inside his Blue, their hands interlocking. Searching desperately for an anchor. Their hips met with blackening force. With a scream of each other's names they came. Edge flooded Blue’s innards with his magic that rushed out once Blue was too full to contain it all. Their combined fluids splashed out between their legs to permanently stain the bed when Edge pulled himself out of his mates spasming grip.    
  
Together they collapsed on the bed, straining from the exertion. Rolling them out of the wet spot, Edge cuddled his mate close. He tucked Blue’s head under his and rubbed at his back reassuringly. They would wash together in the morning. The day had been long and the night pleasurable, it was time to rest.   
  
“I love you Edge”   
  
“As I you”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it!


End file.
